Next Timeline
by Blossom crystal
Summary: To Frisk the world is great, she's with all her friends and a few new ones, having fun together everyday...that is until Chara returns.
1. Chara's Return

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

'This timeline...it's good' Frisk thought nodding to herself. Though the barrier had been opened most of the monsters had decided to stay here in the underground, the only reason being the humans didn't quite accept them back yet but that was ok everyone was happy with just being able to go to the surface every once in a while.

Frisk looked around at his friends, Undyne and Papyrus were training together...and by training I mean more like throughing spears and bones at each other just for the fun of it. Toriel and Sans were sharing puns with each other and cracking up every so often while Alphys was watching anime on a tablet Frisk had bought her once they got to the surface the first time.

"Hey Frisk" someone said from behind the little heroine. Two arms wrapped around Frisk's waist and lifted her up off the bench she had been sitting on, swinging her around a bit.

"Hi Hailey" She replied turning herself around to see her new friend. Hailey had wandered into the underground one the barrier had broken and quickly became one of our new friends. She decided to live in the underground with us at Asgore's in Chara and Asriel's old room. Hailey had long brown hair with bright pink ombre tips that was usually up in a high pony tail held back by a pink ribbon. Brown eyes and fair skin as well as was always wearing a light pink sleeveless top with a white mini long sleeved sweater on top that was tied at the bust, pink mini skirt and white ankle boots. She was about 10 inches taller then Sans but was 13 years old so very short for her age.

The two sat down on the bench together, Frisk in Hailey's lap, and watched everyone do their own thing.

"So Frisk, what would you like to do today?" Hailey asked resting her chin on top of Frisk's head

"I don't know" Frisk replied "didn't you say one of your friends was moving in today?" Hailey giggled in response to the question getting a confused look from Frisk.

"She's my cousin Frisk" Hailey replied "she should be here soon enough, just grabbing her stuff from her old place. She'll be living with Papyrus and Sans from now on"

"Oh" Frisk replied then went silent. Something was nagging at the back of her mind, she had to tell someone but if she did they would worry too much. Frisk was afraid that if she told someone about this, everything would fall apart the happy world they were in right now would need to be reset once again.

"Is there something on your mind?" Hailey asked. Frisk nearly jumped in surprise, was it possible that Hailey can read minds? 'No' Frisk brushed out that thought, 'theres no way if she could she would've already known what was wrong'

"...no" she replied quietly Frisk would keep it a secret for a little longer, or at least until she knew how to resolve the situation without any battling

"Come on Frisk" Hailey said "you can tell me anything, what's that thing that Sans always says?"

"Puns?" Frisk asked getting a laugh out of Hailey

"No no I mean" Hailey took a deep breath "your not alone in this anymore kid" Frisk started laughing as Hailey finished her Sans impression, it was almost perfect only she really can't do his voice

"so out with it, whats bugging you" Hailey asked. Frisk sighed, she knew there was no way Hailey would ever let this go until she found out what was going on with her. 'Hailey has plenty of determination too, and if shes anything like me' Frisk thought 'well I won't hear the end of it'

"Ok but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone" Frisk said in a serious tone Hailey nodded in response realizing the seriousness of the situation

"I won't tell a single soul, monster or human" Hailey replied. Trusting in her friend Frisk exhaled ready to explain

"I-I think Chara is back" She said "I've been sensing her for a while and I don't know what to do, I don't want anyone worrying to much because I could be wrong but I really think she's back" Frisk waited for Hailey's response. When it didn't come Frisk looked over at her friend who was looking down at her. Frisk couldn't read Hailey's expression but it was obvious she was going to talk to Sans or Toriel about this, regardless of the promise they just made.

"Don't worry about that Frisk" Hailey finally said

"Huh?" Frisk asked shocked. 'Is she really not going to tell anyone?'

"Look at it this was "Hailey thought for a second before responding "you and Chara are alike, and if she is back then I'm sure you can somehow convince her to become friends with everyone instead of killing everyone...and if you ever need help come talk to me the two of us will work together to help Chara ok?"

"...ok" Frisk replied. This wasn't the reaction she was expecting, it was better. This way the others won't know about Chara and she was able to tell someone without worrying them...unless. Frisk looked back up at Hailey who was smiling at her. 'Yes, everything is going to be fine' Frisk thought

"Hey look its a text from Maddie" Hailey said now looking at her phone. Frisk pulled down Hailey's arm so she could see the tiny phone's screen, the text read

On my way, think you can meet me at the old barrier?

"You should go then" Frisk said "we shouldn't keep her waiting"

"Well then come on" Hailey said and suddenly stood up lifting Frisk into her arms "we have my cousin to welcome don't we?" Frisk smiled and the two nodded at each other. They had planned a party with everyone that would be going on tonight.

Papyrus had made a cake but Hailey secretly made a replica of it that would actually taste good and Papyrus wouldn't even know the difference. Frisk, Sans and Hailey had decorated Sans and Papyrus' place...twice since Undyne kind of destroyed everything when she got mad at Papyrus for baking the cake nicely instead of ruff like she had taught him. Eventually everything was set up after a number of trys, and todays the day the party would commence!

"Hey guys!" Hailey called "Maddie's gonna be here soon"

"YES FINALLY THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN DISTRIBUTE PEICES OF MY WONDERFUL CAKE" papyrus said. Everyone looked at each other then started to laugh, they all knew the cakes were switched, it was only papyrus who didn't "WHAT? WHAT IS THIS JOKE THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT KNOW OF?"

"nothing bro" Sans said "don't worry about it"

"OK THEN IF YOU SAY SO" papyrus replied

"Hey lets get this party started already!" Undyne called summoning one of her famous blue spears

"Uhhhh u-undyne I-I I suggest that you p-put that away...we d-don't want the d-decorations to get ruined" Alphys said "...w-well ruined a-again heh heh"

"Oh alright" undyne said putting it away "but its coming back later I can guarantee that"

"Alright Papyrus come with me to pick up Maddie" Hailey said "everyone else go and hide, we'll come back in a few minutes.

"LETS GO!" Papyrus said "I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE PARTY TO START" once they left everyone ran into sans and papyrus' house to hide...well everyone except sans who walked in, lied down on the couch and put a blanket over his body. Frisk could hear quiet snoring coming from under the blanket and giggled, Sans had fallen asleep once again. Pink, lavender, and white coloured balloons littered the floor and walls as well as matching coloured streamers hung on the celling. A huge hand painted sign made by toriel hung over the door way that read: **welcome to snowdin your new home in the underground**

Undyne and alphys ran and hide under the large table while toriel ducked down beside the couch Sans was now sleeping on, and Frisk jumped into the kitchen. She could still smell traces of spaghetti though the smell of fresh baked cake was fighting to take dominance. She knew the cake had been left the the refrigerator in order to stay chilled and hoped that Papyrus or Hailey had remembered to take out the remaining left over spaghetti containers that were still inside. Everything and everyone was silent as they waited for the three to come back.

"Where is everyone?" Someone asked a familiar voice from outside, it was Maddie

"I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THE OTHERS HAVE GONE" papyrus pretty much shouted

"Papyrus" Frisk heard Hailey say and imagined her shaking her head. "Her Mad, why don't you just put your things in the stele-bro's house and then we can go looking for everyone"

"Heh, skele-bros" Frisk heard Sans chuckle...'huh so he wasn't asleep after all'

"YES MADDIE, YOU MUST DO THAT" papyrus said. Frisked peeked out of the kitchen and into the main room, the door was beginning to open. 'Knowing that we will soon have a new friend living here in Snowdin' She thought then giggled in her mind 'fills me with determination'

"SURPRISE" everyone shouted jumping out from hiding as the three walked through the door

"Wha?!" Maddie cried "guys!" She was exactly how Frisk remembered her. Dark brown hair the stops just inches below her shoulders and a lavender hairband holding it away from her face. She was wearing Light blue leggings and lavender running shoes, under a pink shirt just like always.

"Welcome to Snowdin punk" Undyne said punching her in the shoulder. Maddie rubbed her shoulder and smiled

"Thanks" she said. Frisk ran up to Maddie and hugged her, who hugged back in response. Once Frisk let go Sans approached maddie

"Hey kid nice to see you again" he held out his hand

"Nice try Sans, I can clearly see that mini whoopee cushion" Maddie replied

"Eh worth the shot" he replied shrugging

"NOW THAT THAT'S OVER WITH WE MUST EAT CAKE" papyrus said

"So early?" Toriel asked "she just got here"

"I've got no arguments" Hailey said shrugging

"GREAT, THEN I WILL GO GET IT BE READY HUMAN, FOR I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE MADE YOU THE BAST CAKE EVER!" papyrus ran into the kitchen making everyone laugh

"Just so you know" Hailey whispered to maddie "I actually made the cake, it was a replica of his but it tastes better, everyone's keeping it a secret"

"Got it" she whispered back. The two smiled at each other as papyrus ran back in carrying a vanilla double decker cake with pink and lavender frosting and the words welcome spelled out it white frosting. Papyrus set it down on the table that had already laid out spoons, forks, a knife and plates for everyone.

"ALRIGHT I WILL NOW CUT THE CAKE" Papyrus announced. And picked up the knife. He cut a piece for everyone and handed them out before taking one for himself.

"Dig in everyone" undyne said. Everyone picked up either a fork or spoon and took a bite

"Wow" Frisk said. The cake Hailey made was really good, delicious actually and everyone seemed to agree silently eating their pieces of cake.

"Papyrus this is great" maddie said

"OF COURSE, HOW COULD YOU EXPECT ANY LESS FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS?" Papyrus asked and everyone laughed continuing to finish off their pieces of cake

"Whats going on in here? Your having a party without me?" Someone asked. Everyone jumped and turned to the door way. Shoulder length brown hair with bangs similar to Frisk's, a green and yellow striped sweater and jean shorts. She eyes glowed bright red as she smiled knife held tightly in her right hand and golden heart locket swinging on her chest...Chara was back.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 **Cherry-Blossom: Hi everyone, Cherry-Blossom or Blossomcrystal**

 **Hunter: and I'm her counterpart Hunter**

 **Cherry-Blossom: welcome to The Next Timeline, based on a little skit me and my cousin did one day this week**

 **Hunter: her and her cousin writer: MaddieandAngel will be posting thier own versions of thier skit**

 **Cherry-Blossom: yes so go check her out too :) anyways I'll see you all when the next chapter comes out bye bye**

 **hunter: bye**


	2. MERCYless fight?

"C-chara?" Toriel said, Chara's smile widened she thought the her mom was still cooped up in the ruins like always 'ha this just makes things easier for me' she thought laughing to herself

"What are you doing here?" Sans asked Chara, his right eye continuing to get brighter and brighter blue as he watched Chara shrug

"Well I mean, your having a party and it isn't nice to leave out a person...right Frisk?" Chara's counterpart shrunk under her gaze giving Chara a sense of power she hasn't felt in a long time

"W-well I guess it isn't nice" Frisk agreed reluctantly

"See even Frisk understands why I'm here" Chara laughed

"What do you really want Chara" Undyne demanded summoning another one of her blue spears and pointed it at the knife wielding girl who smiled

"For starters a piece of cake, you guys were going on an on about how awesome, and amazing it is" Chara replied adding sarcasm when she said awesome and amazing

"OF COURSE YOU CAN HAVE A PIECE" papyrus said surprising everyone

"Pap..." Sans said in an almost warning tone but papyrus ignored him and bounded over to Chara, presenting her with a piece of cake

"HERE YOU GO, EAT UP FOR IT IS THE BEST CAKE YOU WILL EVER HAVE, BEING MADE BY ME OF COURSE" papyrus said. Chara stuffed her knife into the small leather messenger bag she had hug over her shoulder and picked up the fork that was placed on the plate. She broke off a small piece and tried it. Her eyes widened in shock as she swallowed her first bite, 'its...good. Theres absolutly no way that idiot of a skeleton made it'

"Its ok I guess" she lied and placed the plate down on the floor by her feet even though she wanted more.

"OKAY?"papyrus asked "IT ISN'T THE BEST CAKE YOU'VE EVER TASTED?"

"No I've had cake way better then you could ever make" Chara replied

"What are you really here for Chara?" Sans said "unless its just to have a bad time?"

"A bad time?" Chara asked then laughed "oh Sans you couldn't give me a bad time even if you did have LOVE. Just admit it I'm much to powerful" Chara's soul began glowing a bright blue as she was forced up in the air by Sans' telekinesis.

"What was that brat?" Sans asked Chara who only smiled. She looked around the room, Toriel was to shocked to speak and just stared at the situation with wide eyes, Undyne's spear was still pinned on Chara's soul, some girl with a lavender hairband was trying to console Papyrus who, somehow, had tears forming in his skeletal eyes. Chara looked at her step-sister, to find that Frisk was holding hands with a girl that had half her hair pink. 'She's such a baby, I don't know how she survived' Chara thought to herself.

"Sans" the girl Frisk was holding hands with said. Sans sighed and let Chara down, not taking his eyes of Chara for even a second.

"Who are you?" Chara asked the girl who was now standing in front of her, Chara noticed Frisk had disappeared, 'probably running away like the scared little kid she is' Chara thought

"Hailey" the girl replied

"Humph" Chara said crossing her arms "your human aren't you, same as that other girl with the idiot of a skeleton" Chara could hear Sans steaming at her comment but ignored him, she was having too much fun to stop

"Yes we're both human, and I'd say your human too" Hailey replied "for the stories I've heard from these guys, you like to battle huh?"

"Battle?" Chara asked then laughed "ha, kill is more like it but ya I guess I do like to battle"

"Then consider me your sparing partner" The room went silent and everyone turned to look at Hailey, even chara was surprised 'someone willing to go into the hands of death by facing me...these guys really are idiots'

"Sparing partner?" Chara asked sarcastically "your going to face me" she began to laugh again as a smile creeped over her face, but what surprised her even more was the fact the the girl nodded, she was serious.

"Hailey, I wouldn't do that" Sans said "leave this to me"

"Sans, I've got this" Hailey replied

"Ya sans if she wants to battle me then let her" Chara replied and pulled her knife back out "just so you know, I won't go easy"

"Neither will I" Hailey said. Frisk ran back into the room, no one else had realized she had left until this moment, they were all to stunned by the situation. Frisk handed Hailey a pink japanese sword Chara remembered was called a katana, she had used one once while up on the surface.

"Another blade user?" Chara asked "heh well this will certainly be fun"

"I agree" Hailey gave Chara a genuine smile, one that wasn't what Chara was used to, not a pity smile like the one's she was giving while she was up on the surface, not a creepy grin that the ones Sans or flowey usually gives her, it was a real friendly smile...just like the one Frisk gave her in the very first time line, the first time they met. Chara didn't know what to do in this situation she just stayed silent glaring at the girl who made her so confused.

"I only have one condition" Hailey said. 'I knew it' Chara thought to herself 'theres always something else, this wasn't a real friendly smile, no one would ever be nice to a killer like me'

"What?" Chara asked

"Lets go to a more open area, its way too cramped in here" Hailey said.

"...Fine" Chara said. Hailey smiled and grabbed Chara's hand receiving a shocked expression from the young girl

"h-hey! What are you doing let go!" She said but Hailey just smiled

"I know the perfect place come on!" Hailey said then pulled Chara out of the room and away from the others who were frantically whispering to each other in a panic about what to do now.

"Frisk go with them, in case something goes wrong reset ok?" Chara heard Sans say

"I won't need to" Frisk had replied probably confusing Sans more then he already was. Chara could sense Frisk following them as she was dragged away but didn't care, she would show that baby what real power is by killing this girl.

Chara looked up at Hailey surprised to fine she was looking back at Chara and when Chara took notice Hailey stuck out her tongue and turned back facing foreward. As Chara was dragged along she couldn't help but think 'she said she knows who I am...so why is she being to nice to me?'

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Frisk sat on a near by rock and watched Chara and Hailey get ready for their battle, relaying what Hailey had told her just moments before

 ** _Flash back_**

 _"Frisk, think you can go and grab my katana?" Hailey wispered while holding on to the young girls hand. Hailey had noticed how scared Frisk had become when seeing Chara and wanted to make her feel better, reassuring her everything was fine_

 _"Katana?...Hailey you aren't going to" 'kill chara' Frisk finished in her head flinching at the thought, Frisk knew chara was a so called evil but no one deserved to die._

 _"No no" Hailey said "I told you that I'll help you get Chara to become friendly, and I intend to do so"_

 _"Then why do you want your katana?" Frisk asked_

 _"I'm going to show Chara that there are some people she just can't beat, people who are willing to spare her no matter what" Hailey said_

 _"So your going to battle her?" Frisk asked and Hailey nodded in response "b-but what if she kills you" Frisk asked tightening her grasp on Haileys hand "I don't want you to die, I don't want to reset"_

 _"Don't worry" Hailey replied "I'll never let that happen"_

 ** _Flash back end_**

Frisk was worried and she knew that, if anything bad happens, she'll have to reset and then it will happen all over again and again. 'No' frisk said 'I have confidence in Hailey, she will win'

"So Hailey why don't we start?" Chara asked drawing out her soul. Unlike Frisk's it was a deep red almost like blood, no even darker then that, more like an almost black red.

"Totally" she replied and held out her right hand, a pink heart appeared above it, her soul.

"Alright lets do this" Chara said. The battle began, the familiar tabs appeared in front of them, Fight, Act, Item and Mercy. Already Chara's hand was already on top of Fight while Hailey's was laying at her side, grasping her Katana's handle they were both smiling at each other.

Chara pressed down on Fight and lunged at Hailey's soul, in response Hailey lifted up her Katana and blocked the attack but Chara was able to rebound and attack again Hitting the pink soul dead on. Frisk flinched and covered her eyes before looking back. Hailey was still standing, the attack had only done 3 damage.

"But...How?" Chara asked as shocked as Frisk was. Hailey smiled and the two girls. Frisk knew Chara usually does 99999 attack damage on first strikes and even those attacks we're never right in the middle of the soul like the attack right now.

"I'm not going down that easily Chara" Hailey said. Thats when Frisk noticed something, Hailey's soul had turned a darker pink, almost Black shade and her smile had an evil edge to it then, just as quickly as Frisk noticed it, her soul turned back to pink and her smile turned back to normal. though, as Frisk soon came to realize her hand was hovered over fight before moving towards the mercy tab. Hailey pushed down on mercy and selected spare, her icon turning yellow on Chara's side.

"I see what your doing" Chara said "you can't fool me, Your doing what Sans did, when I accept your mercy you'll just attack and kill me I'm not falling for that" Chara pressed fight and jumped towards Hailey Swiping down on her Soul. Hailey blocked the knife then dodged the second attack before Chara jumped back into place. Once again Hailey pressed mercy and spared Chara and the cycle repeated.

The battle went on like that for a while, Chara dealing small damage here and there while Hailey kept sparing her. Frisk sighed and smiled, she wouldn't have to reset after all and maybe, just maybe, Chara could become good, that would be perfect.

"Just fight me already!" Chara said attacking another time. This time though, when she jumped back she fell on her hands and knees exhausted from attacking. Frisk looked up at Hailey and nodded, Hailey returned the nod. Frisk approached Chara, standing behind her.

"W-what are you doing stay away" Chara said. Hailey pressed mercy and selected spare. Immediately Chara raised her hand to fight but Frisk grabbed it and smiled at Chara. She led Chara's hand to mercy and they pressed down on it together then selected mercy. Frisk let go of Chara's hand as the battle icon's disappeared, both their souls returning to them.

"Why?" Chara asked as Hailey joined the two of them "why didn't you fight me"

"Because silly" Hailey said crouching down to her "we're partners right?"

"Partners?" Chara asked.

"Ya us too remember?" Frisk said. Chara went silent for a moment thinking it over while Hailey and Frisk looked at each other 'does she understand?' Frisk thought to herself

"Well you are pretty strong" Chara said "and I guess Frisk and I are partners" She smiled and laughed "ok the three of us can be partners" Frisk and Hailey smiled at each other

"This doesn't mean I'm gonna be all friendly, I just won't kill you" Chara said.

"Ya ya come on" Hailey said and lifted Chara up into her arms

"What are you doing?" Chara demanded struggling a little before giving up from exhaustion

"Oh ya we're also living together now partner" Hailey said

"What!" Chara cried making Frisk and Hailey laugh.

"Lets go back everyone must be worried sick" Hailey said. Grabbing Frisk's hands they began to walk back to the others together

'I think this is the start of the next timeline' .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 **Cherry-Blossom: and there we go!, you might've figure out by now (or not I don't really know) but everytime you see the line thats above I change the point of view of the characters and usually its the first name thats mentioned afterwards**

 **Hunter: If you didn't figure that out don't worry it gets easier to identify later on who's thoughts your listening to**

 **Cherry-Blossom: anyways I hope you enjoyed chapter two of Next Timeline, see you all soon**

 **Hunter and Cherry-Blossom: bye**


	3. Asriel's back too?

As soon as the three walked through the door, Sans and the others jumped to their feet. A while ago the room had been deadly silent, everyone was waiting for when the little heroine would return with news of what happened, and wondering if she would return at all. No one was was expecting the outcome, Frisk and Hailey completely unharmed smiling and laughing with each other while a sleeping chara laid motionless in Haileys arms, with only her breathing telling everyone she was alive.

"Are you guys ok?" Sans asked them worried that they were just putting on a front, he already lost all of his friends to Chara's power in many timelines, it couldn't happen in this one, the one he thought was perfect.

"Yup" Frisk said letting go of Hailey's hand and running up to him "you don't have anything to worry about"

"I don't?" Sans asked then looked at the sleeping girl, sure she looked peaceful now but at any moment she could spring into action and kill everyone in this room without a second thought 'I can't let that happen again' he thought and looked down at Frisk.

"Nope" Frisk said smiling up at him. Sans turned his attention back to Hailey and Chara.

"So what exactly happened?" Maddie asked

"Nothing much, just a regular battle" Hailey replied shrugging "it tired her out though "

"Hailey" Toriel started

"Oh sorry she's technically your daughter right" Hailey said and walked over to Toriel and placed Chara in her arms.

"Chara" Toriel said and hugged her "I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you please forgive me my child"

"So can someone tell me...why exactly Chara is back?" Undyne asked

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?" Papyrus asked

"Why don't we ask the one person who isn't here anymore?" Hailey said. Everyone looked at her confused then began to look around the room. 'Hailey, Frisk, Tori, Pap, Maddie, Undyne, and...ugh Chara' Sans thought counting everyone out then realized something 'where did Alphys'

"Where's Alphys?" Maddie asked beating Sans to the question

"We passed her while going to the open area" Frisk said "she was headed towards Hotland so I guess she's at the lab"

"You think she brought Chara back" Toriel asked

"No, I'm saying its a possibility" Hailey replied "I remember a while ago...

 _ **Flash back**_

 _"Alphys you wanted to see me?" Hailey asked walking into the lab. Alphys came down from the top floor and approached her a nervous expression on her face_

 _"Y-yes if you d-don't mind could I s-see your SOUL?" She asked_

 _"My SOUL?" Hailey asked her confused "well ya, of course" she held out her hands and her pink soul appeared hovering above them. Alphys proceeded to approach Hailey with caution._

 _"I p-promise this w-won't hurt" Alphys said and took out the tablet Frisk had given her. She took Hailey's soul gently in her hands and placed it on top of the tablet activating an app._

 _"Your scanning it?" Hailey asked "why?"_

 _"O-oh no r-reason" Alphys replied "I-I'm just...t-trying to find out more about h-human SOULS, ones t-hat are a-active and why they c-can hold determination a-and what's really d-different between m-monster and human S-SOULS"_

 _"Oh" Hailey replied though still a little confused "a-alright then"_

 _"H-here you go I-I'm all done" Alphys carefully handed Hailey back her SOUL and it was absorbed back into Hailey's body._

 _"If you need anymore help all you have to do is ask Alpha" Hailey said, using the nickname she had come up with after becoming friends and winking at Alphys. She was about to leave when she turned back_

 _"Actually think you can answer something for me with that information?" Hailey asked_

 _ **Flash back over**_

"So she gathered information on your SOUL?" Maddie asked

"Yup" Hailey replied nodding

"well were never gonna find out anything if we just stand here talking" Sans said "lets go to the lab" everyone nodded and began heading towards Alphy's lab together, all a bit uneasy anticipating whats to come. 'Alphys if your the one who brought Chara back...don't worry about it' Sans thought to himself 'we'll make things right'

The eight arrived at the lab moments later and opened the huge doors.

"Please respond" they heard alphys said "everything is perfectly stable so please, please respond Asriel"

"ASRIEL? BUT ISN'T THAT THE CROWN PRINCE?" Papyrus said a little to loud. Alphys heard him and tensed up before sighing.

"P-please come to the back everyone" she said and everyone began walking through. Sans felt someone grab his hand and looked down at Frisk

"I'm scared" she said

"Don't worry kid" Sans replied "we're all here, and Alphys would never do anything to hurt us" they all headed into the back and gasped at what they saw. On an operating table laid Asriel next to a flower pot, breathing telling them he was alive. A huge computer showed images of a rotating SOUL with confusing information written along each side.

"Alphys" Toriel said "what's all this?"

"I-I've been tying to b-bring Asriel back to life" Alyphys said then looked down "using information from H-Hailey's human SOUL I-I was able to recreate a f-fake one, one that would g-give Asriel back h-his life only...C-Chara's SOUL was combined w-with his long a-ago"

"I'm confused" Maddie said "what are you saying?"

"I'm s-saying that b-by making this f-fake SOUL and putting i-it into F-Fowey I was able to b-bring Asriel back, t-though he's not r-responding right n-now he's alive a-and after a f-few more tests, h-he should be a-able to do e-everything again" Alphys explained "Only t-thing is because o-of the fake S-SOUL, I think I-I may have p-pushed Chara's SOUL out o-of Asriel and b-brought her back t-too"

everyone took a few minutes to comprehend what she just said, filling the room with silence.

"Alphys" Undyne said breaking the silence "this is...Amazing" everyone begun nodding in agreement to Undyne's statement. "Not only did you create a fake SOUL, you we're able to bring both a human and Monster back to life, now thats what I call amazing"

"R-really?" Alphys asked

"You brought both my children back in one day, thank you" Toriel said resting her hand on top of Asriel's head

"I-I'm going to try and g-get Asriel to r-respond " Alphys said

"Speaking of witch we should get you home kid, its been a long day" Sans said squeezing Frisk's hand

"Awwwww ok" Frisk said

"COME ON MADDIE, YOU STILL NEED TO GET UNPACKED" papyrus said

"Ok" she replied

"I should get going too" Undyne said

"Toriel, I'll take Chara back to her old room" Hailey said

"Ok" Toriel replied and handed Hailey, Chara. "Come along Frisk lets go now" everyone began to leave, Toriel and Frisk, Undyne, then Papyrus and Maddie. Sans was just about to leave when

"Alphys did you find the answer to my question?" Hailey asked Alphys. Sans listen from the front door wondering what they we're talking about.

"Y-yes, Hailey, your S-SOUL not only has d-determination...but genocide a-as well" Alphys said

"Genocide?" Hailey asked "...ha well I guess I shouldn't be too surprised"

"Just p-please be careful" Alphys said "it c-could take over at a-anytime"

"I won't let that happen" Hailey replied "and if it ever does...well promise you'll stop me?"

"..." Alphys didn't reply

"Well I better go, Asgore's gotta know what's going on" Hailey said "see you later Alpha"

 **Cherry-blossom: and there we go, chapter 3**

 **Hunter: great now get started on the next one**

 **Cherry-blossom: ya ya anyways if you want to see my cousins version of this story go to the undertale fan fic 'beneath the surface' anyways I'll see you all soon, bye**

 **Hunter: bye**


	4. Fake soul

Chara woke up back in her old room sat up in bed, and looked around. Everything was just as she remembered it the only thing she noticed was different was that no one was in the bed across the room. She can't believe she had been realized enough to fall asleep in front of all those monsters, in fact she couldn't believe she was still alive.

"Morning Chara!" Someone said, Chara jumped and looked towards the doorway, that human Hailey was standing there.

"Morning?" Chara asked

"You were out for the rest of the night, you shouldn't have gone so hard" she replied "you haven't battled in a while so you tired yourself out"

"Im pathetic" Chara mumbled

"No your not" Hailey replied "hey we should battle again when your all rested up, this time I'll really fight you it'll be fun"

"Fun?" Chara said "ha your the only other person in this place who thinks fighting is 'fun'"

"Not true!" Hailey said "Undyne loves fighting I'm sure she'll battle with us too"

"Doubt it" Chara replied

"Your so negative" Hailey said crossing her arms, a put forming on her lips "I bet you'd have a lot of fun with all of us"

"No one likes me so its pointless" Chara replied

"I like you" Hailey said. Chara looked up to find Hailey was smiling at her "Frisk likes you, Toriel and Asgore both love you, and I bet everyone will like you too once you start hanging with us"

"..." Chara didn't respond 'shes a lier, I killed so many people, no one will ever like me'

"now come on, were going to sans and papyrus'" Hailey said.

"Im not going anywhere near that place" Chara said narrowing her eyes

"Awwwwwwww Chara" Hailey said "your no fun"

"..." Chara didn't respond, she didn't know how so she stayed silent

"Fine fine, how about I drop you off at Alphys' with Frisk, she wanted to talk to you two anyways"

"No" chara replied

"Fine I will now bring out my secret weapon!" Hailey reached behind her back

"Secret weapon? Are you going to figh-" She was cut off when Hailey pulled chocolate out from a bag Chara hadn't noticed she was holding before

"Chocolate!" Hailey cried smiling "I love chocolate, and I know you do too so here" she handed Chara a bar of milk chocolate smiling.

 ** _Time skip_**

'And I ended up at Alphys'' Chara thought sighing. 'Great...'

"Hi Chara" Frisk said walking in and waving. Chara just crossed her arms and didn't say anything.

"G-good morning you t-two" Alphys replied "u-ummmm Chara, Frisk p-please come too the back" Chara followed though she was a little confused as to what was going on, but Frisk seemed calm enough so it should be ok...

"Howdy" someone said once they walked in. Both girl's eyes widened, Asriel was sitting on one of the lab beds smiling at them while holding a flower pot.

"Azzie?" Chara said in disbelief staring at her brother "b-but you we're?...how did?...what?"

"Asriel!" Frisk cried and ran up to the young boy hugging him.

"Howdy Frisk, Chara its great to see you again" Asriel said and looked at Chara shyly. Chara looked down, their history made things pretty awkward between them especially the whole combining souls thing.

"How are you...alive?" Chara asked

"I-I can explain that" Alphys said "c-chara you we're asleep w-ehen I told the others y-yesterday. I-I've been working on a f-fke soul for Asriel s-so he'll be able to l-live amongst everyone a-again but at that t-time he wasn't r-responding. I w-ass supposed to e-explain to you guys h-how the soul would w-work and ask you for h-help with the experiments u-using your strong d-determination, but Asriel a-awoke this m-morning"

"Ya" Asriel said "my new soul is a little different from yours, it acts like a regular human soul but every now and then I'll turn back into Flowey in order for my soul to 'cool down' or recharge. But at all other times I'll be back to the old me and be able to have fun with everyone again!"

"Thats great Asriel!" Frisk said smiling.

"Azzie" Chara said and looked up at her brother and gave him a tiny smile "welcome back"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Pap I'm done with my puzzle, wanna try and solve it?" Maddie asked. Hailey had arrived a while before to find Maddie and Papyrus making word searches and jumbles together while sans laid asleep on the couch. She was sitting at the table with the 'innocent cinnamon roll' pair watching the two of them work so intently on completing their projects.

"SURE AND YOU, HUMAN, MUST TRY AND SOLVE MINE!" Papyrus said "NYEH HEH HEH HEH" the two swapped paper and looked down at the newly made puzzles ready to solve them, Hailey could even see Maddie being filled with determination. Hailey began to giggle when a yawn stopped her. Perking up she turned towards the couch to see sans stretching and yawning again. She stood up, walked over and sat next to him, a question burning in the back of her mind

"Sans?...are you awake?" She asked poking him though she knew he couldn't feel it.

"Well now I am" he said opening his eyes and yawning one more time "what can I do for ya?

"Teach me the flashing blue eye telekinesis thing please!" Hailey replied smiling, every since she saw Sans in action the first time she had wanted to learn how to do it herself. "I know Humans shouldn't be able to learn magic but I might as well try!" 'My soul is made of determination and as long as I'm filled with it, I should be able to do anything!'

"Not now kid" Sans replied closing his eyes again "too tired"

"Sans I wanna learn how!" Hailey replied crossing her arms "and besides you we're just asleep, you should have more then enough energy"

"Why do you want to learn this move so bad?" Sans asked her

"Because your so SANSational at it that I wanna be just like you" Hailey replied giggling

"HAILEY!" Papyrus called from the table looking up from Maddie's puzzle but Hailey ignored him waiting for Sans' response.

"Heh, thats a good one but telling me a bad pun won't make me teach you" Sans said "come up with a valid reason and maybe I'l consider it"

"Saaaannnssss" Hailey whined "how about It'll help me defend against Chara if she ever tries anything" 'not that she would but I think this would be a valid excuse in Sans' books, he's always obsessed with protecting his friends and family'

"..." Sans stayed silent "...that is a pretty valid reason...you are live with that brat and all"

"So you'll teach me...?" Hailey asked

"Will you ever let it go?" Sans replied

"Never" Hailey said and was filled with determination 'I *will* get sans to teach me if its the last thing I do!' Sans sighed before responding

"Fine fine" he said "lets go"

"YAY!" Hailey cried and jumped up. She ran passed Maddie and Papyrus and out the door hearing Papyrus call something or other after her but ignored him and continued on, heading towards the big open field she had battle with Chara in.

"This is going to be awesome!" She cried jumping up and down a few times and smiled being filled with determination once again.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 **Cherry-Blossom: and here we go! Chapter 4 done! Sorry it took a while**

 **hunter: she got distracted...alot**

 **cherry-Blossom: most of it was your fault!**

 **hunter: ya ya**

 **Cherry-Blossom: anyways that's all for now, I'll see everyone later bye :)**


	5. Learning telekinesis

Maddie watched as her cousin ran out of the house and fade from view, probably going to that open field area she loves to battle in.

"HEY COME BACK HERE!" Papyrus yelled out the door "HAILEY, YOU BETRAYED ME WITH THE TERRIBLE PUN"

"I don't think she can hear you anymore pap" maddie said and sweat dropped as he turned around

"W-WELL THEN" he moved his gaze to Sans who was sighing as he got up off the couch "SANS STOP TEACHING PEOPLE BAD PUNS, YOU ARE BEING A BAD INFLUENCE!"

"More like a RAD influence" Sans said chuckling to himself

"Puns!" Maddie cheered throwing her fists up in the air

"SAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNSSSSS!" Papyrus said

"What?" Sans replied shot a thumbs up at maddie who giggled

"J-JUST...GO TEACH THE HUMAN" Papyrus said sighing defeated by the puns

"You got it" he replied and teleported away.

"..." Maddie looked up at Pap who was looking down at her. They were the last two left in the now empty house.

"..." When Papyrus didn't say anything a question popped into Mattes head

"Hey can you do that glowing-eye thing too? I've only ever seen Sans do it" She asked, considering their brothers Papyrus should be able to use the same or at least a similar move right?

"OH THAT THING SANS DOES WITH HIS EYE?" Papyrus asked and Maddie nodded in response "YUP! THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN DO THAT!...SANS IS BETTER AT IT THOUGH..."

"Can you show me?" Maddie asked him 'it is pretty cool though I don't think I'd be able to learn it'

"SURE" papyrus' left eye began glowing a bright orange as he posed, showing off a little

"Awesome!" Maddie cried smiling at Pap

"OF COURSE IT IS! EVERYTHING ABOUT ME IS AWESOME!" Papyrus said in a 'matter of fact' tone of voice. Maddie rolled her eyes at papyrus huge ego as he made poses in front of a hanging mirror

"So what are we going to do?" Maddie asked though she already suspected the answer

"COOKING" papyrus cried

"No thanks" maddie replied but somehow Papyrus managed to form a puppy-dog face how is that even possible?! Maddie sighed before agreeing to cooking "FIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!"

"YAY" papyrus cheered. 'Something tells me I'm going to regret this' maddie thought to herself

 ** _Meanwhile_**

"Ok so I don't really know how to teach magic to humans..." sans said 'human's aren't supposed to be able to use magic anyways, this could be tricky but she'll be able to protect herself when I'm not around' "just try coping me kid" sans made his eye glow the familiar bright blue.

"Alright! Here I go" Hailey said. Her soul appeared in front of her and began glowing bright pink but nothing seemed to be happening .

"No no no kid" sans said then rethought his tactic "try to...move up the rock over there" he pointed to a huge rock a little ways away.

"Ok!" Hailey cried, she closed her eyes and held out her hand in the direction of the rock. Sans was about to say something when nothing happened but noticed a change in Hailey's soul, it turned a darker shade of pink for a moment before returning to normal as the rock became outlined in bright pink.

"Wow...your really doing it" sans said as Hailey opened her eyes and slowly raised her hand, the rock following the motion

"So your saying...I rock at learning new moves?" Hailey asked now tossing the rock around in her hands, her right eye glowing pink against her brown eyes.

"Ha ha ya, good one" Sans said chuckling "I'll have to remember it"

"Thanks SANSpai" Hailey said giggling

"Sanspai?" Sans asked "whats that a pun for?"

"Its senpai except with your name...you do know what senpai means right?"

"I think Alphys may have mentioned it once or twice..." Sans said remembering the scientist say the word while talking about mew mew kiss cutie.

"UGH!" Hailey said sighing "I'll explain it later" sans watched as she began fooling around with her telekinesis, using it to swing around her katana "this is fun!"

"I know but don't get too ahead of yourself" sans warned "it could just stop at anytime"

"Fine, but I want to go show maddie my new powers" Hailey said. Using her telekinesis she threw her katana into the air then caught it as it was about to hit the ground.

"Ok lets go" sans said then using his telekinesis lifted Hailey into the air

"Hey!" Hailey cried then used her telekinesis forcing sans up into the air

"Woah woah woah" he said arms flailing

"Ha, take that!" Hailey said

"Lets go kid" Sans said and they teleported away but to the bro's house. The pair walked in, Maddie and papyrus we're standing in front of the kitchen back turned to the door, they hadn't realized the two had walked in.

"Well, that took a while, but we're finished" maddie said clapping her hands together

"YUP! IT LOOKS GOOD AS NEW!" Papyrus said "NYEH HEH HEH!" Hailey turned to sans and put a finger on her lips telling him to be quiet then approached maddie.

"You know, I'm surprised they haven't come back yet.."Maddie said

"Who?" Hailey asked innocently making maddie and Papyrus jump.

"EEP!" Maddie cried "Hailey! You know I hate jump scares!"

"I know!...that why I do them!" Hailey said as sans chuckled. Maddie glared at Hailey who stuck out her tongue in reponse

"NOW NOW YOU TWO" papyrus said

"Hey, didn't you want to show maddie something Hailey?" Sans asked

"Oh yeah!" Hailey cried remembering "check this out Mad!" Her right eye began glowing pink as she raised one of the pillows off the couch and flew it into her hands

"AWESOME" maddie cried as Hailey threw the pillow back and her eye returned to normal

"I know right" Hailey said "Sans~senpai taught me" maddie burst out laughing as Hailey giggled. Papyrus looked at them confused

"WHAT HAPPENED?" He said "DID SOMEONE MAKE A PUN?!"

"N-no don't worry pap" Maddie said between laughs "but Hailey, did you SERIOUSLY call Sans 'Senpai'?"

"Yup" Hailey cried smiling as Maddie began laughing again

"I DON'T GET IT" papyrus announced

"Me either, but apparently its some Japanese thing" Sans replied

"Yup!" maddie said "If I'm correct, I believe a Senpai is someone older than you, or someone you look up to. I'm sure Hailey or Alphys can confirm that"

"Well close, the direct translation is upperclassman, like in school" Hailey said "but kids call others senpai for those reasons too"

"WAIT" Papyrus cried "WHY ISN'T ANYBODY CALLING ME SENPAI?"

"Well, it isn't very common for people to call others Senpai in our region so..." Hailey started

"But, you and Sans are technically older than Hailey and I, so I guess you're our Senpai" maddie said

"cool" Sans said 'though SANSpai sounds way better'

"YES! I AM YOUR SENPIE OR WHATEVER! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus said

"It's pronounced "Senpai"" Hailey replied crossing her arms.

 **Cherry-blossom: and there you have it, Chapter five complete**

 **Hunter: great, now I have to deal with telekinesis**

 **Cherry-blossom: yup and theres more fun and drama to come, see everyone soon, bye**


	6. Plans for tomorrow!

"Oh? I have a new roommate" Hailey said walking into her room at asgore's she had returned from the skeleton's house a while back and wasn't expecting who she saw in her room "Howdy flowey, do you remember me?"

"Of course I remember you" Flowey said "you kept dodging my 'friendliness pellets'"

"Thats only because I knew about them from Toriel and the others" Hailey replied. She sat on the bed and laid her arms on the table flowey's flower pot laid resting her head on them "I heard about what you can really do with your vines, I think thats pretty cool"

"You do?" Flowey asked

"Yup!" Hailey replied smiling "if I was a flower I'd love to be able to do that"

"Its nothing special" Flowey replied

"Are you kidding?! Its so cool!" Hailey replied "you have to show me it sometime"

"I guess" Flowey replied

"so tell me, why do I have the pleasure of having the great flowey the flower as my second evil roommate? I thought Alphys was trying to bring Asriel back, I mean I even saw Azzie yesterday" Hailey asked wondering what was going on

"He's here because the experiment worked" Chara said walking in "thats not only Flowey, but Azzie too" she walked over and flicked one of Flowey's petals "this guy comes back when Azzie's fake soul needs a cool down"

"Really?" Hailey said and chara nodded "that's great"

"Not for me, its so weird, I have two sets of memories and half of them aren't even mine" Flowey said "plus I have to stay in this flower pot, just plant me in the garden already so I can leave"

"No can do, if you turn back into Asriel underground, both you and him will suffocate" Chara said

"So thats what Alpha wanted to talk to you about?" Hailey asked "did she tell you anything else...?"

"Nope" Chara said

"Interesting, hey wanna train together tomorrow?" Hailey asked

"Will you use fight this time?" Chara replied

"Yup" Hailey said smiling

"Then sure" chara replied

"Ooh Undyne too, I think she'd love to see you in action" Hailey said "but no killing"

"You don't have to say that every two seconds! I know!" Chara replied crossing her arms as Hailey giggled

"But I better show your something, just in case" Hailey said 'I'm sure Chara can know about this, I don't think it really matters if she knows' Hailey sat up straighter, summoning her pink soul "I'd been feeling this for a while and Alphys confirmed it for me a few days ago, I think you should know about this with us being partners and all"

"Is something wrong with your soul?" Chara asked confused

"Not really" Hailey replied "well actually I guess you could call it that"

"Whats wrong with it?" Flowey asked

"As you already know my soul is determination, like your's and Frisk's chara"

"Then shouldn't it be red?" Chara asked

"Well my determination is a little different, it has another thing mixed in making it a different colour" Hailey explained "another type of Soul"

"What type?" Chara asked

"...genocide" Hailey replied

"Genocide?" Flowey asked

"Basically, I can be pacifist like I usually am or 'go genocide' as I call it, its when my personality and soul Changes completely, It usually happens in battle or when I'm really upset" Hailey said

"So you can basically be like me or frisk" Chara said

"Ya I guess" Hailey replied

"Cool, I'd like to meet gencide you" Chara said "that would be fun"

"It wouldn't be fun for anyone besides us" Hailey replied "so just watch out for when my soul turns a darker pink and my eyes turn red, thats when you know I've changed ok?"

"Got it" Chara said "I'll be looking out for this alter ego you"

"Of course you will be" Hailey said laughing a little and returning her soul inside her. "Now, Chara why don't you me and Frisk go up to the surface for the day tomorrow!"

"Why?" Chara asked

"Because why not?" Hailey replied "we haven't been there in a while, it'll be fun"

"...whatever" chara said

"I don't have to come do I?" Flowey asked "I'm already sick of humans and there are only four of them living here"

"Watch it Frisk and I are technically your step sisters" Chara said pulling off one of Flowey's petals and inflicting 100 damage on him

"Hey!" Flowey said. Hailey just laughed and pat flowey on his head

"No your don't have to come" she said "I'm pretty sure most humans would be freaked out if they saw/heard and evil talking flower up on the surface, you can stay home"

"Good" Flowey replied

"I'll go invite Frisk" Hailey said and walked out of the room grabbing her phone on the way out.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

"Hey are we ever going to eat that spaghetti?" Maddie asked "we did go through all the trouble to make it" 'though I don't think it will taste very good...

"OH, RIGHT! I FORGOT ABOUT THAT! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus exclaimed

"you guys cooked?" Sans asked not that he doubted it

"YUP!"

"but the kitchen is so clean!" Sans replied looking inside it

"We cleaned up after! We aren't THAT irresponsible, Sans!" Maddie said "well I'm not anyways"

"also, you cooked, maddie? i thought you didn't like cooking" sans asked

"I don't! Pap convinced me!" Maddie asked as papyrus brought in three plates of spaghetti for them.

"ENJOY! NYEH HEH HEH!" He said

"Well here goes nothing" Maddie said and took a bite. Almost gaging and spiting it back out she swallowed reluctantly, it was NOT good. She looked over at Sans who had a similar reaction to hers

"it's... uh... it's really great, bro!" Sans said trying to be nice to his sensitive brother

"Er, yeah!" Maddie agreed

"WELL OF COURSE IT IS AMAZING! I, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS, COOKED IT!" Papyrus said almost dancing around the room from happiness

"Maddie wanna go to grillby's later and get some better food?" Sans whispered to Maddie

"Yeah...You know, Pap really needs to get cooking lessons from someone who's actually good at cooking! I mean, when I cooked with Undyne, she nearly burned her own house down!" maddie whispered back remembering the story Frisk told her when she first came to the underground

"yeah... maybe tori can teach him" sans replied "she's really good at cooking and I'm sure she'll agree

"Good idea, I'm going to go visit Frisk and Toriel tomorrow anyways. Maybe I can ask Toriel to teach me how to cook, and then I'll teach Papyrus what I learned" maddie whispered "or better yet I'll bring pap along with me"

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO WHISPERING ABOUT? IS IT ABOUT HOW AWESOME THE SPAGHETTI IS? YOU DON'T HAVE TO WHISPER ABOUT THAT! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus cried. Maddie and Sans sweat dropped before turning back to their plates of spaghetti. Maddie looked back up at Papyrus who was smiling back at her. 'Well I mine as well finish this spaghetti' she thought as she took another bite

 **Cherry-blossom:and there we go! Also we have a someone joining us here today**

 **Hunter: wait you never told me that**

 **Chara: so? its not like you care that much about her or what she does?**

 **Hunter: oh. Its you**

 **Chara: I've heard that line before, from sans maybe? You have a similar reaction to him**

 **Hunter:...why is she here?**

 **Cherry-blossom: I'm going to have one character join us every-time and Chara, being my favourite is first**

 **Chara: thanks, now can I battle that Hunter guy! *holds up knife***

 **Hunter: what?***

 **Cherry-blossom: *laughs* sure, he'll be revived if you kill him anyways, being here makes you immortal**

 **Chara: cool, but boring when your aim is to kill...well whatever more practice for me**

 **Hunter:...I hate you both**

 **Cherry-blossom: no you don't, bye everyone see you next time**


End file.
